The random mixtures of ethylene and butylene midblock copolymer segment of conventional SEBS triblock copolymers is almost totally amorphous, substantially free of any crystantillity or non-crystalline. Such SEBS triblock copolymers with substantially non-crystalline ethylene-butylene elastomer midblock segment are used for making elastomeric gels of varying rigidities which can vary from soft to firm. Such gels are hereafter referred to as "non-crystalline midblock gels" or "amorphous midblock gels" or more simply "amorphous gels". Generally, the properties of amorphous gels increase with increasing gel rigidity. The amorphous gels at any rigidity, however, can fail catastrophically when cut or notched while under applied forces of high dynamic and static deformations, such as extreme compression, torsion, high tension, high elongation, and the like. Additionally, the development of cracks or crazes resulting from a large number of deformation cycles can induce catastrophic fatigue failure of amorphous gel composites, such as tears and rips between the surfaces of the amorphous gel and substrates or at the interfaces of interlocking material(s) and amorphous gel. Consequently, such amorphous gels are inadequate for the most demanding applications involving endurance at high stress and strain levels over an extended period of time.